eChaos
by puppyangel7
Summary: Damon tries online dating for fun but he gets a surprise instead.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own any shows, movies, or books mentioned either. I hope you enjoy this. I know another story, but I can't help myself. **

Damon tried it just for fun, but the more he chatted with the girl online the more he kept falling for her. He typed quickly and sighed as he waited for her response.

"Are you seriously still on that dating website?" Stefan said, shaking his head.

"Yeah Stefan so just quit it," Damon said as he read the response and he couldn't help but smile.

Damon typed again. "We're actually talking about meeting each other."

"Well what does she look like?"

"I don't know that's what's so exciting about it," Damon said as another message from her popped up.

"What about Elena?" Stefan questioned him.

"Well I can't wait for Elena, besides this is just for fun," Damon said, drinking in excitement as the girl's response came up.

"What about if it's some old lady," Stefan said, laughing lightly. "You ever heard of catfish?"

"Do you have to be such a kill joy?" Damon said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I never thought you would be into this," Stefan said, leaning in to read over Damon's shoulder.

"Well according to this site we are 90% compatible so there," Damon said with his fingers lingering over the keyboard as he thought about what to type in order to impress her.

"She's just so smart Stefan," Damon said, reading her response over again.

"Yeah maybe because she's probably a lot older than what you might think."

"Look, I finally found someone who I connect with in a lot of ways," Damon said, "and she can't possibly be a lot older than me."

"Well I hope you don't get disappointed once you finally meet her," Stefan pointed out. He tapped his brother playfully on the shoulder. "Besides she doesn't even know you're a vampire."

"Oh, but she might be into it. She says that one of her favorite shows is True Blood, so I don't think it will be a big deal."

"So what else have you two been talking about?" Stefan said suggestively.

"Well that's the best part she says she's a virgin, but I think she will be wild. She actually sent me a sample of her writing and I told her I think she should be a writer."

"And you told her that didn't you?" Stefan asked.

"Well yeah. She writes erotica like Marquis de Sade. And she just knows things. Like I actually asked her as a joke how much costume changes did Vivien Leigh make in Gone with the Wind? And she did answer it. She typed 37. So Stefan to answer to your question I'm not just interested in her body."

"Really?" Stefan said skeptically.

Damon smiled. "I'm going to ask her to come to The Grill. She says her favorite color is green, so I'll wear that green dress shirt I bought last week."

"How long have you two been talking?"

"A month."

"Yeah and you didn't ask her what color her eyes were? Or tell her that you have pretty blue eyes?" Stefan said now joshing him.

"No, because with this site you're not supposed to besides she'll think I'm shallow. Besides when she sees me I'm sure she'll like what she sees."

"Remember to leave the bragging at home when you meet her."

"She's so sweet," Damon commented. "She likes to shoot pool, swim, read, write and study languages not many girls are like that these days you know."

"Whatever happens," Stefan said, "don't hurt her."

"What about her hurting me?" Damon asked his brother in a matter-of- fact tone.

Stefan looked into his brother's serious face and shrugged. He was curious as to whom Damon would meet at The Grill that he actually wanted to accompany him.

"What if it turns out to be a man?" Stefan said.

"Then he will just be my meal," Damon quipped.

Damon logged out of the site and looked at his brother. "I'm meeting her tomorrow at The Grill. I told her I would be wearing a green shirt so she could identify me."

"You want me to come with you?" Stefan asked laughing lightly.

"No, I don't need a chaperone," Damon said, getting up.

"I can't wait to hear all about it," Stefan said.

"Listen don't tell anyone about this." Damon said. "I'm doing this for fun."

Stefan crossed his heart and held his pinky out to his brother, who at first seemed like he was going to pinky promise but he just shoved it away.

"Well I can't wait to hear all about it," Stefan said, with his hand on his forehead.

"So he's really deep Elena," Bonnie said, logging out of the website.

"What if you're talking to some pedophile or some strange old man?" Elena said, making a disgusted face.

"I'm not," Bonnie said but she sounded unsure. "With this website, you're not allowed to put a picture up, but according to this we're 90% compatible."

"Yeah so," Elena said, shrugging her shoulders and looking doubtful. Bonnie sighed at her friend's response, but knew she was just being like this because she cared about her.

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt," Elena said, patting her friend's back.

"Is Jeremy working tomorrow?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Elena said puzzled.

"Good," Bonnie said a little too quickly. "You see I'm going to meet the guy tomorrow at The Grill and I don't want Jeremy to think I'm trying to make him jealous."

"Right," Elena said. "By the way do you want me to come with you in case he turns out to be a serial killer?"

"Elena, I'll be fine. Remember I'm a witch."

"Right," Elena said, laughing at the thought of Bonnie using her powers on the guy. "He doesn't know that does he?"

"No," he doesn't," Bonnie said, walking over to her fridge. "Besides he said he loved witches and that one of his favorite shows was Charmed, so I don't think I have anything to worry about and he's making an effort. He told me he was going to be wearing a green shirt so I can spot him."

"Well at least I hope he's hot," Elena said and Bonnie nodded.

"Me too, but he says he loves to cook, read, and travel so at least we know he's smart."

"You know who else is smart? An old guy," Elena said now laughing hysterically as she imagined an elderly man with a cane coming over to Bonnie wearing a faded green shirt.

"Don't tell anyone else about this," Bonnie said, looking very serious.

Elena nodded and smiled. "I won't, so don't worry."

"Gosh tomorrow is going to be awesome," Bonnie said.

"I can't wait to hear all about it," Elena said excitedly.

That night Bonnie and Damon had difficulty sleeping, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

**I hope you guys enjoy this. This will be a short story and let's see what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. I want to thank all of you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I guess that means Bonnie doesn't remember the hug, but Damon still does. **

"_Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth." –Oscar Wilde_

Elena pried the perfume bottle from Bonnie's hand and laughed. "Any more and you'll make him dizzy."

Bonnie pouted and shook her head.

Elena put her hands on Bonnie's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "You look great now stop worrying."

Bonnie tried to smile. "I'm nervous that's all."

"Don't be," Elena said, her eyes shining brightly. "Just be yourself, and don't talk too much. I can still come with you if you want."

Bonnie thought about it, but then shook her head. "No, thank you, I'll be fine."

Elena patted her hand and looked her friend over. "You look hot," she said.

Bonnie blushed and said, "I call you if anything is wrong."

"Try to take a picture of him for me," Elena said grinning. "Imagine if he's the one?"

"Elena stop I don't want to start thinking about those kind of things and get ahead of myself."

"It's what we do," Elena said giggling. "We can't help it."

Bonnie applied more blush to her cheeks and looked at herself in the mirror. She absolutely loved the black dress she bought and it fit her perfectly.

"When you come back tonight you have to tell me everything," Elena began and then paused. "Or maybe I'll see you tomorrow morning if you get my drift," Elena said suggestively bobbing her head, causing Bonnie to laugh.

"Now we just wait awhile and you arrive like twenty minutes late. You know you have to make him believe you have more important things to do and he'll forgive you because you look sexy," Elena said, turning on the TV.

* * *

Damon put on his emerald green dress shirt and stared at himself in the mirror. "Nope she will not be able to resist me," he said beaming.

"Careful Damon you might fall into the mirror," Stefan said, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Really," Damon replied sarcastically. "Hey, do you think I should comb my hair like you?"

Stefan didn't answer him. "You're right it'll take too long," Damon said, running his hand through his hair.

"Anyway, remind me to take that present with me before I leave."

"You bought her something?" Stefan said curiously.

"Yeah I bought her "Under the Dome"by Stephen King and if she's lucky she'll get another present tonight, so I'll tell you now don't be home when I come back."

"Anyway, fine whatever just bring me a picture of this girl. I want to thank her for taking you for a only a few hours."

"You know Stefan you can work on your comedy while I'm gone," Damon said, bending down to polish his shoes.

"Don't forget the book," Stefan called out before leaving.

* * *

Bonnie opened the door to The Grill and her eyes scanned the whole place, and came to rest on the emerald shirt that shined like a beacon and she started to walk toward it

Suddenly she halted, taking in the form of his back, and the jet black hair _that was getting to long. _

Her eyes widened as she realized who it was, and unbelieving she began to walk backward and she bumped into a busboy and she couldn't even say sorry.

Her eyes blinked rapidly and she covered her mouth in surprise and quickly ran out the door.

Opening the door of her car, she slid inside and laid her head against the steering wheel.

"I can't believe this," she said to herself. She thought that the universe was playing a sick joke on her and for some reason she wanted to laugh, but she couldn't.

Her phone beeped and she saw that someone had sent her an email.

"So you got cold feet huh?" he messaged her.

She thought about what she should send as a response, but she couldn't come up with anything at the moment. She started to think about how open she was with a complete stranger.

She had told him intimate things that she would never have told anyone, but he still didn't know it was her, so for now she was safe. Her thoughts were broken she heard the beep of her cell phone again.

She read the message and her heart swelled. "Ne Me Quitte Pas" (Don't Leave Me) and she smiled because he remembered. In one of their multitude of chats she had mentioned that she loved that song by Jacques Brel because it was so sweet.

She couldn't stand him up because that would be too cruel. Inhaling sharply she mustered up her courage and made her way to The Grill.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song can be found on Youtube with English subtitles. I wanted to prolong their meeting so stay tuned and thanks again. **


End file.
